fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Colette
Colette (コリーツ Koriitu) is Parcel's mother. She was a Division Head of the Magic Council's Rune Knights until the Council's dissolution. Now she is just an independent Mage. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Hair Magic: Colette is quite skilled with this Magic. However, she often uses it subconsciously, causing her hair to get impossibly tangled to the point where it's difficult for her to untangled even with her magic. Incantation Magic: Colette is very skilled with this Magic, and is capable of easily creating powerful spells, showing a great knowledge and understanding of her true self. All of her spells are used by her singing the incantation, some of them even involving a dance. * My Life's a Musical: Her most used spell, it causes great pain to anyone who hears it. The longer she sings the song, the greater the pain becomes. The spell's chant is as follows: My life's a musical, my life's a musical! * Bag of Poo: A spell that causes those who hear it to spin. The closer to the caster someone is, the faster they will spin and the harder it will be to move from that spot. The spell's chant is as follows: What do you do with a bag of poo? Spin it around! Spin it around! * Oh Sagnula: A protection spell, Colette dances while using this spell. As an attack comes at her, she is capable of dancing out of the way, avoiding any and all attacks. She is, however, incapable of attacking while using this spell. The spell's chant is as follows: Oh sagnula, oh sagnula, we are so sad you're gone-ula~. You use to be~ so big and fat, and now you are~ in my stomach. Oh sagnula, oh sagnula~, we are so sad you're gone-ula~. * Za Za Za: This spell electrically shocks those who listen to it. For this spell, Colette does a little Walk Like an Egyptian type of dance. This dance focuses most of her magic to the person that her dance is pointing at, causing that person to receive an incredibly painful electric shock. Anyone else who hears it is just shocked enough to essentially paralyze them, making it difficult to move. The spell's chant is as follows: A za za za! Kachunga, kachunga! * Cakes of Pan: This spell makes whoever is hears it have all of their motor functions reversed, making it extremely difficult to move. If, for example, they tried to move their right arm, their left leg might move instead. This only works for voluntary muscle movements. Also, if Parcel is in the affected area, he is also forced to sing "Pan pan pan pan," along with the song. The spell's chant is as follows: Cakes of pa~~n! Cakes of pa~~n! Everybody loves, the cakes of pan! These are the hands that make the cakes of pan! He is the man who eats the cakes of pan! She's not a fan of the cakes of pan! Equipment Trivia * When SuBash needs to remember her name, he thinks of nail clippers. This works every time for unknown reasons. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character